1. Field
The described technology generally relates to organic light-emitting diode displays.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include OLEDs formed of a variety of organic materials that are laminated to emit light. Generally, an OLED display emits a variety of colors of light by adjusting current applied to the OLEDs.
A gate electrode of a drive transistor in a pixel and an anode electrode of the OLEDs are initialized (or, reset) in each frame to improve low response speed of the pixel and display colors of light more accurately. Generally, a scan signal, a gate initialization signal and an OLED initialization signal each having an active period corresponding to one period are generated in a gate driver, and are applied to the pixel. Initialization times to initialize the gate electrode of the drive transistor and the anode electrode of the OLED correspond to one horizontal period.